


Music and lyrics by

by Darlingheart



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:40:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darlingheart/pseuds/Darlingheart
Summary: A collection of drabbles and one-shots all inspired by song lyrics. Mostly Bellarke (canon and au). Other pairings and characters will be added as and when





	1. Palace

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago I found a stash of my old fics from an early fandom I was in. Some were good, some were bad, most of them were songfics. And that made me smile because songfics were such a thing in the late 90s/00s and while they might not be the coolest of things they were always useful as a writing prompt. So, inspired by my old self, I'm going to start posting songfics in this collection, because I often hear a song and think of a characters (mostly Bellarke).
> 
> Some will be happy, some will be sad. Some will be canon, some will be AU.

_My head is filled with ruins/most of them are built with you/now the dust no longer moves/don’t disturb the ghost of you_

The new planet is nothing like the old one and almost exactly the same. It’s more like the time before the bombs, which Clarke thinks makes sense. The first settlers here were from that time and they started with what they knew. And yet, even though it’s a world she never really knew, it feels like she does.

The place they’ve settled reminds her of the place the dropship landed. It’s on the edge of the woods and has the same feeling. In fact, in her quiet moments Clarke thinks she might be loosing her mind because sometimes it doesn’t just remind her of the dropship site but she swears she can still see them there – a hundred kids in their makeshift tents just trying to survive.

She doesn’t tell anyone though – there’s no one to tell. Madi’s too young. Her mom is still fragile and concerned with Marcus and helping their new neighbours. And the others, well, they don’t need her anymore.

Raven won’t even look at her, so she’s out.

And she hasn’t seen Murphy since they landed. He took the news about Monty harder than she expected. Though maybe she shouldn’t be surprised, six years is a long time.

She thinks about talking to Octavia, they were something like friends once. But Octavia already sees too many ghosts and Clarke doesn’t want to add anymore.

Miller is an option. They were never close, he was Bellamy’s guy, but she trusted him. She can’t quite make her feet move towards him though. He seems to be trying to stay in the present, trying to keep Octavia standing and playing intermediary for the Blake siblings, a role that Clarke thinks is probably hard enough without her bringing up the past.

She knows who she wants to tell. The one who was next to her building that first settlement, the one who kept control when she couldn’t, who kept her steady when she needed it. But she can’t tell him. Bellamy’s busy keeping someone else steady now.

So she doesn’t say anything. She keeps going, getting up every morning and going to bed each night. She spends time with Madi and her mother when she can. She keeps going and doesn’t think about all the worlds before that have crumbled behind them, the bodies they never got time to bury. The people she never said goodbye to.

And if occasionally she catches his eye and it seems like he’s thinking about it too, she doesn’t let herself stop. Doesn’t go to him and ask him about the broken places of their past. Doesn’t ask him if this new place they live in now makes him think of all the places they had before, all the times they thought they were safe before. All the times he kept her safe so she could keep them safe. She doesn’t ask that.

Instead she keeps Bellamy away, because that way he won’t be another ghost living in her memory.

_I’m gonna miss you/i’m still there/sometimes I wish we never built this palace/but real love is never a waste of time_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics by Sam Smith (which, obvs, I do not own and am just using as inspiration)
> 
> Any songs that you think would make perfect songfics, just let me know!


	2. when the party's over

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set sometime in canon. Could be s3, could be s4, could be s5... time is a construct.
> 
> This is pretty bleak, blame Billie Eilish.

 

 _Tore my shirt to stop you bleeding/but nothing ever stops you leaving_  

Wrung out. That’s how he feels. How many times can you be expected to save people who don’t want to be saved.

But of course he gets up again. He keeps going. That’s just who he is. He remembers when he wasn’t that guy. When he was that guy that put himself first, put his sister first. But that guy is a memory. A man who died a few planets and a hundred lifetimes ago.

Now he puts his people first but not himself. If he was putting himself first he’d keep hold of her. He’d make her stay instead of watching her go off on another mission without him.

He wouldn’t be able to say the words, not yet, but she’d know. They’ve always used more than just words to communicate.

But there’s another crisis that needs their attention. Another problem to solve. One more person to save who’ll resent them for it.

So he doesn’t hold her hand to make her stay. He doesn’t put himself first. Instead he carries on with the task at hand.

He rips the bottom of his shirt, the tearing sound echoing in the trees.

“You’re meant to be prepared, have bandages and all that shit.” He grumbles pulling her arm toward him, “this is filthy. It’s going to make it worse.”

“The cut isn’t that bad, I just need something to stop the bleeding until I go back to camp.” She sighs.

She looks tired and pale but how much of that is from the blood loss and how much is from the lack of sleep and days of fighting he doesn’t know.

“Still.” He replies, tying the fabric around the cut on her upper arm where the bullet grazed her.

“It’s not that far back. I’ll be ok.”

He wants to offer to go with her, but that’s not the plan. So he doesn’t say anything just nods and reaches around her for the other arm of her leather jacket. She can’t put it on but he hangs it softly on her shoulder.

His hand brushes her bare shoulder as he moves away and their eyes meet, for just a moment. But it’s enough for him to know she knows. They’ve always been good like that.

“I should catch up to the others and so should find your people.” She tells him.

She’s looking behind him now to the path she has to take and he takes a step so he’s level with her, shoulder to shoulder, facing the other direction. The other path he has to head down.

“I’ll see you soon, ok?” She says softly.

The back of her good hand grazes his.

He shifts his hand and links his pinky finger with her.

“Be safe.” She tells him, “please” she adds croakily.

The rest of her fingers find his and squeeze briefly before letting go.

“Clarke.” He chokes as she starts to walk away.

“I know Bellamy. I’ll see you soon.” She says softly, glancing briefly over her shoulder. Then she walks away.

He watches her go, long after he can’t see her anymore, long after he should have turned and walked away.

She doesn’t look back.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics from 'When the party's over" by Billie Eilish.

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics by Sam Smith (which, obvs, I do not own and am just using as inspiration)
> 
> Any songs that you think would make perfect songfics, just let me know!


End file.
